This grant is to be used for studying some of the physical characteristics of hyperactive (attention deficit disorder with hyperactivity) children. Studies will include birth weights; height, weight and skin fold thickness before and during treatment. Bone ages before, after and during treatment and sexual maturation at the same times. The incidence of minor physical anomalies in the probands and their families will be studied as well as the correlation of increase stigmata counts with abnormal or difficult deliveries. It is felt that this may help clarify etiology which the principal investigator believes to of multiple origins including an autosomal recessive group, a polygenic group, an acquired group and combinations of the preceding three groups. Preliminary studies have provided a basis for these approaches but all require more carefully controlled investigation.